Across Dimensions
by Roronoa D Riku
Summary: On a normal day on the Thousand Sunny, the Monster Trio are transported into another dimension! They attend school and meet a mysterious individual. Who is it? How will they get back! No real pairings but hints of ZoroxOc but is very subtle. No yaoi/yuri


**A/N: This story and everything in it is actually base on a dream I had. I'm not sure how I dreamt it so accurately, but it happened awhile ago. Sometimes, I wonder if it's real or not...**

It was another day of sailing on the Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hat crew. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were fishing. Nami was checking her maps and the weather. Robin was enjoying a book. Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing a wonderful snack for crew, unfortunately Zoro included. Zoro was sleeping on the deck, a snot bubble growing larger and then smaller. Franky was doing regular maintenance on the ship.

Sanji came out of the kitchen and greeted Robin with the Love Hurricane.

"Robin-chwan! I made you special crepes~" Robin smiled.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." Sanji went more love-crazed, his loudness causing Zoro to wake up.

"Oi! Ero-cook! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Sanji glared at Zoro. He wanted to throw Zoro's snack at him, but that would be a waste of food and there were other crew members to feed.

"Muscle-head, watch your mouth when it comes to the person who makes your food!" Zoro tsked and went back to sleep. Nami saw the whole scene and sighed in relief. She would like to enjoy just one day without so much bickering. Sanji came running to her side and bowed down.

"Beautiful Nami-swan, here are your wonderful crepes." Nami smiled.

"Hai, Hai Sanji-kun. Thanks." Sanji "mellorined". Chopper was sitting on the ship's edge when he felt a tug from his fishing pole.

"Owa! Luffy! I got something!." Luffy was already salivating.

"Brook! Get the net!" Usopp began helping Chopper reel in the fish.

"Wow, Chopper. It's a big one!" Brook came back with a net in his hands and gave it to Luffy. Luffy was balancing on the edge of the ship, eagerly waiting for the big catch. Finally, Chopper and Usopp gave a big tug and an enormous green catfish. Luffy's eyes widen in glee.

"FOOD!" Luffy swung his net to get it, but he tripped. Brook grabbed for Luffy.

"Luffy-san!" Chopper changed into heavy point and grabbed for Brook. Usopp grabbed Chopper's leg. Nami saw and glared.

"Luffy! Let's go of the fish!" Luffy wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to pull the fish in. Usopp lost his footing and sent the four of them into the sea. Nami face-palmed.

"Baka!"

~Time Skip~

"Sorry, Nami..." Luffy, Brook, Usopp, and the green catfish were beaten up by Nami while Chopper cowered in fear of Nami. Sanji was obviously at her side, praising her.

"Nami-swan is so cute went she beats up men~" Nami sighed and resume doing what she was doing.

"Sanji-kun, can you make something from the fish?" Sanji wiggled in delight.

"Of course, Nami-swan~~~" Zoro stood up and walked toward Sanji.

"Oi, Target-brows, hurry up and make some food." Sanji glared at Zoro.

"Shut up, Marimo. I'll kick your ass!"

"I like to see you try, ditz head." Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro's head. Zoro immediately unsheathed his blade and blocked Sanji's incoming attack. Zoro growled.

"You wanna fight, love-cook?!"

"You asked for it, jackass." Sanji and Zoro continued clashing at each other. Robin smiled at the scene and continued her book. It was an interesting one. It was about another world unlike theirs. The story focuses on the troubles of a young girl and how she goes through her life. Robin flipped a page and her eyes widen as she finds an empt page. She flips for more pages, but they were empty. Robin furrowed her eyebrows. There were still half of the book to go but there was ntohing there. She began going through the book again, just in case she missed something. Down below, Zoro and Sanji were still fighting, but not with the same anger they had before. Franky had just warn them for the infinite time to not damage the ship.

"I may be a SUPPERRR carpenter, but I'm not a magician! Don't hurt Sunny!"Luffy was sitting on the grass, bored as ever. He wanted food but Sanji wasn't done. Brook and Usopp were still out so he couldn't have fun with them. Chopper was busy getting some ingredients from the catfish that was caught to make medicine.

"Boreddd! So boredd!" Luffy laid on the ground with a pout on his face. He saw Zoro and Sanji jumping around the place. At least they had something to do. Luffy decided to join them. He jumped to his feet.

"Wrestling Time!" Sanji and Zoro leaped away from each other and started to charge back into each other. Luffy jumped right in and stretched his arms around his nakama. Sanji and Zoro were surprised.

"Oi!"

"Luffy! We' going to crash into each other!" It was to late. The Monster Trio suddenly smashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!'

I grumbled and rolled in my bed. I did not want to get out of bed. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever! But NOO! I had to go to school. I reached for my alarm clock but it was too far from reach.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEPP!' I reached out further. I almost had the clock within my grasps when I suddenly fell out of my bed, still with my blanket wrapped around my body.

"ARRGGHH!" I was on top of my head with my limbs all tangled inside my blanket. I strained my neck to see my clock. It flashed 7:50. My eyes widen.

"FUCKING BLIMEY!" I thrashed around to get out of my trap and ran around my house to get ready for school. I finally got out of the house and ran to school. I was out of breath when I reached to my classroom. I was the last person in. A couple of people were staring at me. I groaned inwardly and looked at the classroom mirror. I rolled my eyes. My short shaggy black hair was in a horrible mess. My brown eyes were sullen from the lack of sleep. My black t-shirt was barely hanging loosely on my body and the pocket on my jeans were inside out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to fix it a bit. I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat in my chair lazily. A few girls were looking at me in disgust while guys were giving me sympathetic looks. My teacher did her daily routine speech and showed us a power point of notes. I sat there trying to stay wake. I kept nodding my head in sleepiness. Suddenly, there was a knock on the classroom door. I shook my head awake and followed my teacher with my eyes as she went for the door. Our principal came in with a grim look. He whispered something to my teacher and nodded. She turned to the class.

"Alright, everyone. We will be having three new students today." Someone ran into the room in eagerness, followed by two other people. I looked at them curiously.

"Ooo! Look at all the people! Cool!"

"Oi Luffy! Don't just crash into a lady! Marimo! Don't get lost in a small room like this, alright!"

"Shut up, shit brains." At the front of the class were three talk guys. One guy was a thin guy with tan skin and short spikey black hair. His face looked goofy and childish with stitches under his left eye. He had on a red tank-top and blue shorts. On his head was a straw hat with red band. He was looking around the classroom like he never seen one. The second guy was slim, muscular, long legged guy with blonde hair covering his left eye. He had a small stubble on his chin and a very unusual curl on his right eyebrow. He had on a blue dress shirt and black pants. He was serious looking but there was something in his eyes that showed something else, especially when he was looking at a girl. The third guy was the most interesting one of them all. He was a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. On his left ear were three identical gold earrings. He had on a white t-shirt and black jeans. A black bandana was wrapped around his left arm. His face was hard and cold, showing seriousness. The most intriguing thing about him was his hair. It was cropped green hair. It looked so natural yet it was impossible for something like that to be real. Everyone was obviously staring at him except a cold glare from the green head brought shiveres down their backs. I raised an eyebrow. They seemed familiar for some reason, but I could place a finger on why. I shrugged and laid my face on the table, getting some shut eye.

Different POV

Zoro looked around the room. He didn't want to be here but he didn't have any choice. The crazy blonde guy told them that it was the only way to disguise themselves without any trouble. Zoro groaned inwardly. Everyone was obviously curious about the trio. Luffy acted like it was a game. Sanji was already hooked to the girls. Zoro just stood his place, not showing any emotion. The only person in the class that wasn't looking at them was a black haired boy in the middle of the room. He had his face on the table and it looked like he was sleeping.

'Lucky bastard," Zoro thought. The teacher smiled.

"Alright, so why don't you three introduce yourselves!" Luffy stood up straight with a grin.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!." No one spoke. Sanji walked up and bowed like a gentleman.

"My name is Sanji. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies~" A couple of giggles came from the girls with groans from the guys. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"The names Roronoa Zoro, even if it's none of your business." He got some glares. The teacher smiled at them but then noticed the sleeping boy. She sighed.

"Wake up,-"

_To be continued_

**Who is the mysterious boy? Why the hell is the Monster Trio in this world? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
